


At Last

by shutupeccles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Post - Deathly Hallows, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupeccles/pseuds/shutupeccles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nervous, giggly, realistic first time sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

"It isn't supposed to be scary," Draco whispered against her ear, with his hand beneath the fabric of her blouse and one thumb teasingly tracing inside the lower edge of her bra.

"I know," Astoria whispered back. "It's not fear that's making me tremble. Well, maybe, in a way," she admitted. "I made you wait..."

"No. You asked me to wait until you were of age for at least one month. I chose to wait because I love you."

Astoria smiled into Draco's serious, grey eyes and wondered how she had ever confused his intensity for coldness. He smiled back.

"If you need me to wait longer..." Draco removed the hand that had been creeping into her bra and traced over her ribs with his fingertips instead. "I will. My dick will hate me forever and probably refuse to perform when it's finally needed..."

Astoria giggled. Their bodies jiggled together delightfully as Draco chuckled with her.

"But I want our first time to be mine, and yours. My only..." Draco's eyes moved steadily across her facial features. His wandering hands had stopped. " **Your** only, if you'll let me."

"I want that too, Draco." Astoria knew he heard her by the way he lightly pressed his lips to hers. Two years of being kissed by Draco, with no two kisses the same. His heart was in his eyes, in his lips, and in the soothing, gentle touch of his hands. Astoria was convinced that it would also be inside her, when the time was right. "Tonight. Now. although, perhaps a drink or two might soothe my nerves. In case, in case I do it wrong and your dick gets caught or something horridly embarrassing."

Draco laughed.

"Or I say something horridly embarrassing like that!"

He laughed again. Her mortification slid away once Astoria realised he was not mocking her. "I'm worried it'll bend in half or something painful for both of us when I try to put it in," he confided. Astoria giggled against his open collar. The warmth from his chest felt and smelled comforting. She snuggled closer and kissed his Adams' apple. "I didn't want to fog your mind with alcohol and be accused of forcing my wicked way into you." His wording made her pulse race and her hips swayed against his. "But since it's your idea..." He reached across her for his wand and used it to open the small bedside cupboard. A bottle of wine and two glasses bounced up invisible stairs to the bed. They sat up to take hold of the levitating objects. "It probably tastes like unicorn urine," Draco warned her as he opened the bottle, "but it had your name on the label. Well, almost."

Astoria had no idea what an 'Astor' wine was. "Not sure it's piss, precisely, but it isn't that pleasant."

Draco grinned his sexily, cocky grin at her and transfigured the awful stuff into something red, tasty, and intoxicating. "Like your lips after you've been eating boysenberries?" he teased.

"If that's a way of telling me to suck you off you'll have to touch me up more, first." Astoria's hand flew to cover her mouth.

Draco laughed. "Where'd that come from? Such dirty suggestions never pass through the lips of my properly delightful Astoria!"

"That doesn't mean they don't swarm through my thoughts," Astoria admitted as she salaciously slid onto her back.

He reached across her again to put down his wine glass and did not roll back to his side of the bed. "What other suggestions do you have for me, my love?" he asked as his weight began to press down against her. Or perhaps that was merely the heat from his body.

Astoria kissed him, twice, then slid her tongue into Draco's receptive mouth as she brought his hand to the buttons of her blouse and began to help him unfasten them.

"Me too," he said softly. "If we undress at the same time..."

"...it'll be perfect," she agreed and started removing his shirt too.

"You're so beautiful," he said once her blouse was off. He said it to her face, not her about-to-be-bare breasts. Astoria brought his mouth onto hers and kissed him vigorously.

"I'm going to have be a lot more intoxicated if you don't want me to spunk my pants straight away."

"You've lasted beyond that every other time."

"Not by much," Draco insisted glibly and she giggled against him. "If you're going to keep doing that, we'd better set these free." He reached behind her back and tried to undo her bra. "What? The Chamber of Secrets was probably easier to get into than this thing. No wonder Voldemort died a virgin!"

Astoria smirked at him as she leaned forward, reached back with one hand and flicked the clasp ope... flicked the clasp... flicked... "This one pops open while I'm pulling up my socks! Why won't it...!" Astoria sat up as she complained and they worked together to unfasten the clasp. "There! Thank you!"

"Thank you," Draco said in appreciation as his eyes and hands moved over the swells of each breast. "Tell me you're not wearing a chastity belt," he mock-pleaded then put his mouth on one breast before Astoria could answer.

She gasped and folded both arms around his back, leaning her cheek against the back of his head as he carefully kissed and licked toward her pert nipple. His mouth had been on hers, her neck, shoulders and the smooth spot precisely above the dip between her breasts before, but it had never felt so hot. Astoria made small sounds that would have embarrassed her if he wasn't sort of humming around her nipple as his tongue flicked so carefully across the tip. She began to feel wet and gasped at the sensation. Her insides were all wibbly, and then like the tiny lights leaping off sparklers. "Yes," Astoria murmured, "oh yes." 

Draco began humping against her thigh but she was doing the same to him. Up, up, she pressed with her hips while keeping his face against her breast. His hands moved down, around and all over her front and back. He fought against her arms so he could kiss her again and lie completely on top of her. His hands pulled at her skirt, raising it like curtains, before pushing it above her hips. He was so hard against her pubic bone. So hot! How would it ever fit inside her? Surely it would burn her insides.

"You're allowed to touch me with your hands, Astoria." He sounded slightly irritated. "It doesn't bite."

Her mind was immediately dragged away from ridiculous visions of a Basilisk in his pants as he slid a finger under the hem of her knickers and stroked it over her clit. He'd fingered her once before and she'd tried tugging him off but they'd nearly been caught both times. They wouldn't now. The Greengrasses and Malfoys knew of their intentions and respected the depth of their affection. Their relationship was sanctioned.

"Can't, stupid belt! Worse than my bra!"

Draco leaned back onto his knees with a crooked smile and removed his belt for her. Then he turned away to remove his trousers and underwear. Astoria could not take her eyes of his back and bum as she also removed the rest of her clothing. Hesitantly, she reached out to touch the bumps of his spine. Her fingers collided awkwardly at first, she jabbed him with a fingernail, but he soon gained pleasure from her touch as Astoria gained confidence. He turn/rolled to keep his hardness from view as he took her face in one hand and kissed her. He crawled over her until she was again on her back, kissing her the entire time.

"I love you," he told her again.

With great trepidation she stroked the back of her knuckles from his navel down... The hair became longer, thicker, rougher and then the top of his dick bounced against her palm. He moaned with his mouth open against her shoulder and rubbed against her. His fingers carefully stroked around and over her clitoris again, making her writhe as she tried to stop her hand jerking clumsily around him. He probed inside her, and found her wet. He opened his two fingers slightly, then fingered her rapidly. His tongue found its way into her mouth again but she nearly bit it when the angle of his knuckles inside her made her yelp a little.

"Sorry, I'm, sorry," Draco slowly removed his fingers.

"Don't, please, I..." Astoria squeezed the tip of his dick a bit too hard in her panic to keep him interested. Draco winced. She relaxed her grip and inhaled deeply. "I'm ready," she said with all the adult determination she could muster. "I love you Draco. I know it's likely to hurt, this first time. But I know you'd never make it hurt me..." That hadn't come out right.

Draco brushed the back of his hand across Astoria's abdomen. She could feel the stickiness he'd found inside her. It was kind of disgusting, knowing he was wiping that on her. The softness of his words, angle of his head, and honesty in his voice assured her he was in no way marking his territory. "Your trust in me..." He looked into her eyes. "Your trust, Astoria, and your love, are the only wonders I will ever seek. I..."

Astoria showed she understood in the way she kissed him, relaxed beneath him, moved one foot up and down the side of his leg, and angled her hips toward him.

He reached down to trace her most intimate places with the tip of his dick. It soon became as slippery and slick as she was. And that's when he...

"Ah! Ah." It burned, but not in the way she predicted. It was a stretching, stinging sensation, not a scalding heat. Then his smaller head was in and she felt herself close around him, welcoming him in. He paused, shifted his knees and elbows a bit, which made her squirm, twist, arch and say "Uh-um-uh."

"Oh god, nearly came."

"Already?" He wasn't even all the way in yet!

"Shut up. You're so..." He slid further in and jerked his hips back, too fast.

"Aow."

"Sorry, sorry. I'm so poop at this. Should have practiced in a pastry or something."

Astoria chortled.

"Don't! Vibrates right through to my balls."

"Can't, help, mental image, chocolate eclair on your dick."

Draco laughed with her and their reflexive jouncing brought him deeper in. He grunted and they both moaned. He began bouncing inside her, against her, and it didn't take long for him to come. Astoria couldn't be sure if she did too. Something deep inside her wibbled pleasantly for about a quarter of a second, perhaps that was an orgasm. Draco lay on top of her, arms wound tightly around her so she could feel his heart beat all the way through to her back. He murmured wonderful things against her skin and kissed her. Then he began to slip out, or something. Astoria was not game to ask if it was meant to shrivel like that in case she'd done something wrong. Draco didn't seemed bothered by it. And then, a moment before his knobby bit slunk away, it felt like a cylinder inside her clamped around him, relaxed, then clamped again. He twitched inside her, and on top of her, trying to push back in to feel it all over.

"Oh, _uh_ , oh my. I came," Astoria whispered in amazement. Mother and Narcissa had both warned her not to be disappointed if it didn't happen the first time, or even the first few times.

"Guess I'm not as poop at this as I thought."

They chuckled against each other again and kissed as Draco reached for his wand to clear away the wet spot. "How do you reckon Muggles cope with that?" he asked. "Must be annoying to change the sheets every time."

Astoria told Draco she loved him with a mild laugh.

"You're not disappointed, then?" he asked. His intense gaze contrasted with the gentle hand caressing her abdomen in smooth circles.

"Not at all."

"Neither am I," he admitted directly into her ear. Then he kissed it, loudly, murmured his love for her, and asked her to cover them with the sheet. "My bum's getting cold."

They spent the rest of the night cuddled together.


End file.
